The invention concerns a butt-end wood holding system for woodworking machines including tenoning-and-mortise cutting spindle(s) and comprising at least one butt-end wood holder which can be horizontally pivoted into position against the butt-end of a window wood, this butt-end wood holder being mounted on a horizontally displaceable support.
In known apparatus of this kind, the butt-end wood holder is mounted on mutually parallel guide means so that the axial directions of the butt-end wood holders remain unchanged during the horizontal pivoting motion.
This known apparatus incurs the drawback that the guide support for the holder is fixed to the machine frame, whereby the tenoning-and-mortising spindle can be moved only vertically. The fixed assembly of the holder prevents laterally displacing the spindle.